Demon Kristmas
by rootbeerdemonGoten
Summary: The sequal to "Demon Kindergarten", just in time for the holidays! Inuyasha hears there's a DEMON coming to town called "Santa Claws" and Kagome's going to the mall to see him! Can Inuyasha stop Kagome from going before she falls into his demonic trap?
1. What the hell's Kristmas?

HI! This is the sequel to "Demon Kindergarten". It's really funny.

Enjoy! –Goten

G: O yeah! I forgot to mention! Well, I don't feel like saying it…Inuyasha you do it… (groans and scratches head)

I: I don't wanna! You do it, Meanie!

G: If you do, I'll give you some ramen (waves it in the air)

I: (eyes turn into hearts then snaps out of it) Goten doesn't own me or Kagome or anybody else that Rumiko Takahashi created. But she does own my psycho teacher and that crybaby, Hayashi. (points)

H: WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Chapter 1: What the hell's "Kristmas"?

Snow covered the school's entire property. Inuyasha was thrown in the window again. They now left the window open all the time so Inuyasha wouldn't break it for the 18th time. Then it didn't hurt so much and Inuyasha was grateful for that. When Kagome entered, she hung her jacket up and sat at her table and said good morning to Sango. When Ms. Izumi entered the room, everyone sat down.

"Hi, class. It is now December 18! And you all know what that means, right?"

Everybody cheered except for Inuyasha who merely said: "Huh?"

"It's only a week 'till Christmas!" she yelled.

Everybody cheered again, but Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Ms. Izumi, what's Christmas?"

Everyone stared at him, and then laughed. Inuyasha was still confused. He whispered to the laughing Kagome with a worried look on his face.

"Kagome, what's Christmas?"

Kagome was still laughing hysterically.

"AHHAAHAHAHA!!!! I'm (hah) sorry…….Christmas is a holiday humans celebrate because that's how we have fun during the winter. On Christmas, you get presents under a decorated tree, because Santa Claus delivers the presents."

"Santa Claws? Are you sure he isn't just a demon to lure humans into a death trap with presents under his evil tree?"

Kagome was silent, she wasn't laughing anymore.

"No, silly. Santa Claus isn't a demon at all. He's a magical dude that rides a flying sleigh with reindeer and lives in the North Pole." Kagome explained. Inuyasha was still puzzled.

Everyone in the class kept laughing at Inuyasha. Ms. Izumi stopped and blushed.

"Now, now, children, different people celebrate different holidays……….maybe Inuyasha's Jewish!"

Inuyasha was now totally confused. Who were these Jewish people his mentor has spoken of? And what's there to celebrate in the winter? It's mind-bendingly cold and Inuyasha especially hated it when it snowed, because Sesshomaru would always paralyze him with his poison claws make Inuyasha into a snowman. Although, his birthday was in winter and that was an exception, but that was still a month away. Humans are so weird.

_RING_ sounded the bell.

"Okay, class! Let's make snowflakes!" 'nnounced Ms. Izumi.

Inuyasha learned that 'nnouncements are a teacher's way of saying "Listen up, or you're in trouble!" And he learned the hard way. One time, when they had to write their names on a sheet of paper, Inuyasha didn't listen and thought that they were just having a free-draw. He got a time-out for drawing a bloody, stick-figure battle scene.

Ms. Izumi passed out sheets of computer paper and showed the class to fold it. Inuyasha messed up big time, teared the thing to shreds and silently thought "_Dammit!"_,because he knew if he said it out loud, he would get another time-out. Ms, Izumi came over and gave him another sheet of paper and helped him fold it. Some girls over at the blue table giggled because they were masters of origami, and Inuyasha couldn't even fold the paper into ¼'s. After Ms. Izumi folded Inuyasha's paper, she gave each student a pair of safety scissors.

"Do whatever you want to it. Give it as many edges as you like and shape it into anything, but nothing inappropriate…" she said in Inuyasha's direction, who grumbled silently.

"And that goes for you too, Miroku…"

The class spent about the entire day making snowflakes to hang on the walls and the ceiling. But the bad part was that they had to write their names on them. Inuyasha had the most trouble, but he managed on his own. After they made them, they hung them up all over the classroom. Inuyasha actually liked it, because he and Ms. Izumi were the only people who got to hand the snowflakes up on the ceiling. A lot of people were jealous and called Inuyasha a jumping teacher's pet. And guess what he did………POW crack boom punch kick!

Then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" said Ms. Izumi. Everyone cheered and ran out the door. Inuyasha heard Sango and Kagome talking about the evil demon "Santa Claws".

"He's going to be at the mall tomorrow! I'm going to ask for a new boomerang! What about you, Kag?" asked Sango.

"Hmmm……that's a tough decision, but I'll think about it when I'm in line!"

"_Oh no!"_ thought Inuyasha.

"_She's going to go in line to ask that demon for a gift, and then she's gonna be sucked down a raging, swirling portal of death! It'll be terrible! I have to warn her not to go!"_

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome.

"Kagome! You're in DANGER!! If you go to that demon, he'll kill you! You can't go to the mall! Santa Claws will attack you!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked annoyed.

"For the last TIME!! He's not a demon! Now leave me alone!"

Inuyasha ran out the door.

"Feh. You're only asking for your own death, human!" Then he jumped from building to building back to his apartment.

That night, Inuyasha had a dream about Kagome. He was tossing and turning in his tree and shouting

"No Kagome! It's a trap! Santa Claws is a demon! Run for your life! NO!!! Kagome!!!!!!! Don't leave me!!!!!

**_KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Inuyasha woke up with his eyes flying open and he was panting furiously and continuously saying: "It was just a dream………Kagome's not dead…………just a dream…………"

Inuyasha still was a little startled, so he jumped to his brother's tree and pushed him.

"Ungh…what?" asked Sesshomaru annoyingly.

"Sesshomaru, is Santa Claws real?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, and then he merely said: "Watch the news, and then go to bed."

Inuyasha actually obeyed Sesshomaru and turned on the TV. It was obviously a rerun, but how was he supposed to know? A human woman with a microphone was on the screen and said all this stuff that Inuyasha didn't care about, then IT came.

"And as you already know folks…" she blazed on her microphone.

"Santa Claus is coming to town!"

Inuyasha gave a sharp yelp and turned off the TV. That declare meant that the legend was TRUE. It was on the news. That meant only one thing. Inuyasha was going to save Kagome from the evil demon monster tomorrow.


	2. The Wrath of Santa Claws

Chapter 2: The Wrath of Santa Claws

Inuyasha followed Kagome's car to the mall in uptown Tokyo. He saw her walk in with her mom, and he followed her. Then he gave a light tap on her shoulder and said "Hi."

Kagome was startled. "Inuyasha! What're you doing here?"

Kagome's mom smiled. "Oh, hello. Kagome, it's your little friend from kindergarten. How sweet. So, did you come to see Santa Claus too?"

"I've come to DESTROY him!"

"INUYASHA, NO!! SANTA CLAUS ISN'T A DEMON! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING I SAY! YOU'RE SO CLUELESS!!"

Inuyasha jumped back silently. Kagome went with her mom to the line to see Santa. Inuyasha just followed them.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?"

"I'm following you so I can prove I'm right."

A lot of kids went on Santa's lap and begged for presents, yet nothing happened. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Hah! Told you!" then she sat on his lap and whispered stuff in his ear. She kept on looking at Inuyasha and she blushed while she was saying it. Santa laughed and said: "Well, I think you to are too young for that, little missy. But I think you can become great friends."

Kagome kept blushing.

"What did you ask for?" asked Inuyasha.

"None of your business!" Kagome shot back as she hid behind her mom's leg. Then she whispered her wish in her mom's ear. Her mom just stared.

"Santa's right, Kagome. You and Inuyasha are too young."

When Mrs. Higurashi said that, he turned around and asked frantically.

"W-What'd she say? Come on! Tell me!" Kagome shook her head. Then Inuyasha got his sword ready and went next to Santa's chair. His eyes were glowing red. He turned into a HUGE dragon and all of the people ran away in fear screaming except Kagome and her mom and of course, Inuyasha. The dragon Ryukkotsei was a huge vicious creature that transformed as she thought: "_I-Inuyasha was right…"_

"What do you want for Christmas little boy? Let me guess, a gravestone!!" Ryukkotsei sent out a huge power blast of energy. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga's sheath to block it, but it wouldn't last a second time! HE drew his sword and used wind scar, but Ryukkotsei laughed at it! It didn't make a scratch!

"You've been a bad little boy! Now Santa is going to destroy you!" He launched another attack. Inuyasha dodged it, but only by like, a centimeter. He was on the other floor now thinking about his next move. Then when he backed away a little, he saw the same masked guy he saw when he was battling Kagura (see "Demon Kindergarten")!

"Hey! You're that guy that helped me earlier!"

"Yes. I thought you might need some help."

He removed his mask and he was……………………………………Sesshomaru?!!

"Sesshomaru?!!!"

"No time to talk! We have a demon to destroy!"

"Right!" said Inuyasha confidently with a little twinkle in his eyes. He was surprised that his brother actually gave a crap about him now. this gave him courage! HE could beat Ryukkotsei!

Ryukkotsei aimed a HUGE ball of energy now! Inuyasha didn't know what to do!

"Sesshomaru! That's huge!!"

"Use wind scar!"

"What?"

"It's our only chance!"

"Are you CRAZY? It didn't even make a scratch!"

"Trust me on this! I know what I'm doing! Don't aim for Ryukkotsei! Aim for the blast!"

Inuyasha wasn't all that confident, but he did what he was told and went up to the energy blast.

"WIND SCAR!!!!!!" he cried out loud. A series of energy blasts hit the blast, but it did something extraordinary! The wind scar not only cut through the blast, but it also created raging whirlpools that teared Ryukkotsei to pieces and he was never seen again. Everything was silent for a while, but Sesshomaru flew out the window and said in the distance.

"You did it Inuyasha, the Backlash wave. You are now the true master of Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. Would Sesshomaru be like this all the time? Kagome took her leave out the door and Inuyasha went back to his apartment. They didn't know what to think now. The people at the mall wanted to congratulate Inuyasha for killing the monster, but he was nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Lockets

Chapter 3: The lockets

Kagome and Inuyasha were surrounded by all of the people in the kindergarten class the next day.

"I/How did the demon fight?"

"K/Were you okay??"

"I/What technique did you use to slay him?"

"K/What happened?

Once Ms. Izumi started class everyone quieted down for a while. This time she was extra tired.

"Today we're (YAAAWN) gonna have a free day. Do what ever you want, just don't make me lose my job…splat" she fell flat on her desk and went to bed. Everyone went nuts and talked about other stuff. Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear.

"Come with me to the water fountain. I have something to show you."

Kagome followed Inuyasha and they were next to each other in the empty hallway. It was only a day before Christmas now.

"Er…um…Ur…uh…………Kagome?" asked Inuyasha rubbing his neck and blushing bright red. He took out a little pink box with her name on it.

"Uh……Merry Kristmas?" said Inuyasha holding out the present. Kagome's cheeks were bright crimson.

She unwrapped the bow as Inuyasha was standing uncomfortably in the hallway. She opened it and inside it was a steel locket. It even had her name engraved on it, but it looked like it was engraved by a toddler, and it was in the shape of a perfect heart. She opened the locket and there was a picture of Inuyasha inside it. She gasped as she looked above her to see that Inuyasha had one too with a picture of Kagome it in.

"It took me about a week to read the camera manual. I hope you like it."

Kagome didn't know what to say at first. "Inuyasha I love it! It's beautiful! Where did you get such fine steel?"

Inuyasha froze, then he rubbed his neck.

"Well, that's kinda a long story…"

CRASH!!!!! The bricks on the wall flew all over the place as an old man on a three eyed cow with a mallet was popping a vein.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" yelled Totosai as hard as he could.

"THAT WAS PERFECTLY GOOD STEEL!! I WAS GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER SWORD OUT OF THAT!!!" He swung his mallet around and around trying to hit Inuyasha, and Inuyasha dodged and ran!

"AAHHH!!!! HELP ME!!! THE CRAZY OLD GEEZER WHO MADE MY SWORD'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M OLD?!!!"

Kagome paid no attention to them, but stared at the locket. That's all she wanted for Christmas this year………


End file.
